Many outdoor recreational activities require an individual to perch himself well above the ground. In deer hunting, for example, trees frequently provide the best means available to a hunter for avoiding early detection by his prey. Many hunters, photographers, videographers, and other outdoor sports persons use a device commonly known as a tree ladder stand. The typical tree ladder stand is for a hunter or naturalist to position himself above the ground cover for maximum concealment and optimal visibility. However, there is a need for a tree ladder stand with a tray to allow for convenient storage of various items and equipment.